


Руины

by FoggyFeline71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Castiel, Dark, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Kink Meme, M/M, Object Insertion, Powerlessness, Rape, Triggers, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Изнасилование, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все, что было позволено Дину - смотреть, а Кастиэлю - подчиниться; но будь Дин проклят, если собирался позволить сломить их.</p><p>Примечания переводчика:</p><p>Предупреждения: Нон-кон, принуждение (сексуальное и не сексуальное), секс с использованием постороннего предмета, принудительный оргазм, принудительный вуайеризм, преимущественно моральные пытки, шоковое состояние, публичный секс</p>
            </blockquote>





	Руины

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296896) by [themetaphornextdoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetaphornextdoor/pseuds/themetaphornextdoor). 



> Примечание автора: Пожалуйста, не читайте этот фик, если вы легкоранимы и слабонервны. В связи с вышеупомянутыми предупреждениями содержит отсылки, могущие вызвать негативную реакцию. Вас предупредили. Будьте осторожны.

Кастиэль лежал неподвижно. Лишь время от времени вздрагивали веки, и рот перекашивало в гримасе боли. Или страха. Или всего вместе. Дин не был уверен, что мог отличить одно от другого. Он знал лишь одно: перед ним был ангел, которого насиловали самым жутким способом из всех, что можно было себе вообразить, а он был бессилен помочь.

В отличие от Дина, глаза и рот Кастиэля оставались подвижными. Некто, какой-то непреодолимой силой пригвоздивший его спиной к бетонному столбу, явно хотел, чтобы Дин смотрел, не отрываясь, потому что держать глаза закрытыми дольше нескольких мгновений причиняло ему боль.

Ангел в женском сосуде — Дин внутренне усмехнулся над выражением «ангел» — расположилась за спиной Кастиэля и размазывала масло по его ягодицам и между ними. Обнаженный Кас лежал лицом вниз, придавленный к узкому столу eнохианскими знаками, начертанными на спине чем-то похожим на смесь золы и крови.

Его не случайно расположили боком к Дину, на уровне его глаз и повернули к нему лицо, прижав виском к металлической поверхность стола, чтобы он мог смотреть только на Дина. Тот, кто это устроил, хотел, чтобы они смотрели друг на друга, когда все случится. Хотел, чтобы Дин видел лицо Кастиэля, а Кас видел, как он наблюдает. Это было жестоко по отношению к обоим.

Серебряный отблеск ангельского клинка на столе рядом с Кастиэлем заставил Дина задрожать. Он знал, что тот был приготовлен не для того, чтобы убить Каса. Он был там для другого наказания, более мучительного.

Постыдного.

Он мог только смотреть, как ангел за плечами Кастиэля закончила с маслом — по крайней мере бедняге хоть в этом повезло, а потом Кастиэль вздрогнул, когда в его тело вошел палец, а за ним слишком быстро последовал второй. Это была дрянная попытка подготовки, безжалостная и грубая. Кастиэль закрыл глаза и сжал рот в тонкую линию. Но, по крайней мере, они хоть немного растягивали его. Лучше, чем ничего. И еще масло... Динy стало физически плохо, когда он наконец-то понял. Он почувствовал желчь в горле, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать рвотные позывы. Тело почти вибрировало от ярости, и, собрав всю свою волю и силы, он забился в оковах, но не смог даже шевельнуться. Словно его залили бетоном.

Будь у него возможность, он бы бросился на суку-ангела и разорвал на части голыми руками.

Они хотели не просто изнасиловать Кастиэля. Больные ублюдки хотели, чтобы он получил удовлетворение. Это будет абсолютное унижение, совершенный вид наказания. Дин хорошо знал Каса: это должно было его полностью уничтожить. Стало бы крахом цельного, прямого, благонамеренного ангела, каким его знал Дин.

«Удивительно, что тут нет больше ангелов, чтобы наблюдать за этим», — с горечью подумал он. Хотя, насколько он мог судить по слабой концентрации электричества в воздухе, могли быть. Учитывая, насколько было ограничено его поле зрения и величину помещения. Еще эти пидоры имели тенденцию прятаться. Тем не менее, он мог бы поставить на кон Импалу, что в отличие от него, Кас мог их видеть.

Он отчаянно пытался заорать, выкрикнуть хоть что-нибудь, но издал лишь слабый скрежещущий звук, на который потратил почти все свои силы. Кастиэль резко открыл глаза, и их взгляды встретились. Несмотря на выражение решимости, Дин увидел влагу в его глазах, результат попытки справиться с унижением - это было заметно по напряженным челюстям и покрасневшим щекам.

Было понятно, что каждая деталь тщательно продумана. Спланирована, чтобы опозорить и унизить Кастиэля каждым из возможных способов. Покорный ангел, низведенный и поруганный. Запятнанный вожделением и получающий удовольствие от плотских «мерзостей» на глазах у своих братьев по оружию. А хуже всего перед человеком, о котором он заботился больше всего. Его ближайшим другом. Они не просто хотели уничтожить Кастиэля, одновременно они хотели разрушить его отношения с Дином.

Это была пытка в чистом виде. По-другому не скажешь. Быстрая смерть — ничто по сравнению с этим действием, медленно ломающим дух Кастиэля, и отбирающим у него то, ради чего он жил. Все, что было позволено Дину - смотреть, а Кастиэлю - подчиниться; казалось, крылатые ублюдки были уверены, что это уничтожит их, но будь Дин проклят, если собирался позволить сломить их. Он все еще оставался у Каса. Навсегда. Ангелы и их "братья" даже представить себе не могли, что означала для Дина семья. И ничто, даже самое ужасное, не могло этого изменить.

Да Христа ради, они вообще знали Винчестеров?

Дин надеялся, что Кас мог слышать его мысли или хотя бы чувствовать поддержку. Это было маловероятно, но ни о чем другом он думать не мог. Может, ему только показалось, что морщины вокруг глаз Кастиэля слегка смягчились, но он уцепился за эту мысль. Несмотря на свою охотничью хватку и опыт, придумать выход из положения у Дина не получалось. Он ждал подходящего момента, уверенный, что их по крайней мере не прикончат. Не было сомнений в том, что по извращенному замыслу ангелов им предстояло справляться с эмоциональными последствиями насилия. Но от этого легче не становилось.

Когда ангелица взяла оружие клинком назад, пульс Дина зашкалил. Она медленно провела им по изгибу спины Кастиэля, раздвинула ягодицы и потерла холодным металлом чувствительную кожу между ними.

Кастиэль задрожал от ярости.

Дин видел тот момент, когда конец рукоятки проник в Кастиэля. Синие глаза широко раскрылись от шока, прежде чем боль заставила Кастиэля зажмуриться, темные влажные ресницы веером легли на бледную кожу. По всему телу от головы до кончиков пальцев прошла дрожь.

Ангел начала двигать толстой рукояткой внутрь и наружу, проворачивая ее с каждым движением, каждым толчком понемногу проникая глубже, прежде чем извлечь почти полностью и снова погрузить до конца. Кастиэль заморгал и открыл глаза, но вскоре взгляд его остекленел и стал отстраненным. Каждый раз это было как по новой, первое проникновение и преодоление сопротивления, жгучее вторжение раз за разом. Должно быть ощущение было близко к невыносимому. Дин видел, как Кас отключился прямо у него на глазах. Он не мог сбежать и он не мог сопротивляться. То, как он сдался, было так не похоже на Кастиэля, что Дин уверился в нерушимости енохианских знаков.

Конечно, это мог быть расчет. Кастиэль мог продумывать план, притворившись мертвым, образно выражаясь, хотя почему-то Дин сомневался в этом. Если бы у него была возможность освободиться, он бы ей уже воспользовался. Ангел был хитрым, расчетливым ублюдком, но Дин никогда не видел его таким... ужасающе покорным.

Дин понял, что рукоятка задела простату, когда с Кастиэля словно спало оцепенение. Каждый мускул в его поджаром теле напрягся и замер, рот от неожиданности приоткрылся, когда сквозь боль он почувствовал крошечную вспышку удовольствия. Найдя то, что искала, сука прекратила движения, имитировавшие фрикции, и перешла на мягкие круговые движения, целенаправленно задевая простату. Ошеломление Кастиэля сменилось страхом и замешательством. А затем гневом — не на насильницу, а на собственное, предавшее его, тело. Дин мог допустить, что так и было. Правда, с небольшой помощью пернатой стервы. Но все эти чувства перекрывало выражение откровенной паники на лице Кастиэля, а таким Дину его еще видеть не доводилось. По сравнению с этим, страх на лице Кастиэля в борделе в Мэне можно было принять за чертову улыбку.

Наверное потому, что в тот момент, когда рукоять нашла простату, Кастиэль тоже понял, что они делали. Что они хотели, чтобы он чувствовал.

То, что разящее ангельское оружие должно было привести его к оргазму, было как соль на открытую рану. Единственная в мире вещь, способная лишить его жизни, должна была принудить его к первому в жизни сексуальному удовольствию. Но, несмотря на понимание, вскоре Кастиэль начал елозить по столу короткими, отрывистыми движениями. Сигилы по-прежнему сковывали его, но давали достаточно свободы, чтобы тереться о твердую поверхность.

Дина снова затошнило. Первый раз Каса не должен был быть таким. Из-за неправильности происходившего рот снова наполнился горечью. Он даже не мог себе представить, как чувствовал себя Кас. Это не было удовольствием. Это было навязанное желание: вульгарная, жестокая физическая стимуляция. Остававшегося девственником во всех смыслах этого слова, Кастиэля поймали на инстинктах его тела. Он не умел сопротивляться желанию. У него вообще не было подобного опыта. И они это знали. И его единственный раз теперь всегда будет омрачен чувствами вины и позора.

Мускулы на стройных бедрах Кастиэля ритмично двигались, прижимая его к столу в поиске трения. Дин сомневался, что тот точно знал, что ему нужно, или как он мог добиться этого; он действовал инстинктивно, пытаясь ощутить давление.

Это было непристойно.

Неправильно.

Он видел, что Кастиэля ужасают собственные действия, но остановиться тот не мог, и ужас лишь захлестывал его больше и больше. Миллиарды лет опыта оказались бесполезны, когда среди них не нашлось исходной точки для того, чтобы понять, что же тело чувствует. Дину это представилось как свободное падение с обрывa в ужасающем пике.

Как Дин и предполагал, Кас долго не продержался. Уже через несколько минут тело ангела замерло, глаза зажмурились, нос сморщился, а рот приоткрылся в безмолвном крике. Он содрогнулся раз, другой, а потом безвольно обмяк, и черты его лица разгладились. Дину пришло в голову сравнение с марионеткой, которой перерезали нити.

Ангел отчаянно глотал воздух, пытаясь отдышаться, отчего его ребра ходили ходуном. Обычно бледная кожа порозовела, пот каплями катился по позвоночнику. Он выглядел так по-человечески. Дин смотрел, как дыхание Кастиэля выровнилось, а темно-синий взгляд вновь уперся в него.

Хотелось бы Дину, чтобы стекавшие по его лицу жгучие слезы были вызваны чем-то иным, а не событиями последнего часа, однако размытая картинка и мокрая рубашка доказывали обратное. Он старался не смотреть, как струйка белесой жидкости вытекла из-под бедра Кастиэля. Она достигла края стола, и капля упала на пол длинной липкой нитью.

Было заметно, до какой степени Кастиэль пребывал в ужасе от того, что Дину пришлось увидеть случившееся, каждую секунду его унижения, доказательство которого сочилось сейчас из-под его паха. Он закрыл глаза, признавая свое полное поражение, и румянец пополз от шеи к лицу. Эта краска стыдливости показалась Дину до невозможности неуместной. Просто лицо порозовело из-за того, что расширились кровеносные сосуды. Это не имело никакого отношения к выражению тех чувств, которые должны были бурлить внутри ангела. В этих существ не было вложено ни малейшей способности к выражению эмоций. Кастиэль был пугающе тих с самого начала: ни слова, ни звука. Даже стон не вырвался из его горла. Но когда, вместо того, чтобы уйти, как они оба этого ожидали, ангел протолкнула восьмидюймовую ручку ангельского клинка глубоко внутрь тела Кастиэля, тот закричал. Он лежал потный и голый в луже спермы, с угрожающе острым лезвием, вульгарно торчавшим между ягодиц.

Почувствовалось дуновение воздуха, и ангелица исчезла. Через несколько секунд пропала наэлектризованность, и по помещению прошел сильный ветер. Дин понял, что и остальные ангелы улетели. Он сглотнул комок в горле, и челюсть напряглась от злости. Он подумал о том, с какой радостью убил бы сукиных детей, стоявших за этим — предпочтительнее всего медленно, перышко за перышком, запасшись святым огнем. Он бы поймал трусливых ублюдков всех до одного, даже если бы это обозначало, что ему пришлось бы умереть и обыскать каждый дюйм Небес.

Внезапно невидимое давление, державшее Дина, исчезло, и он со стоном рухнул на колени, успев выставить перед собой руки, чтобы не приложиться лбом о твердый пол. Он тут же вскочил на ноги и замер, смотря на ангела, не решаясь прикоснуться к нему, чтобы не испугать. Он не был уверен, в каком состоянии находился Кастиэль. Стоилo ли сначала удалить сигилы и освободить Кастиэля, или — он взглянул на острое лезвие между ног…

— Кас? — хрипло прошептал он.

Ангел словно ушел в себя. Он был в сознании, но взгляд остекленел, стал далеким, невидящим. Дин почувствовал новую волну тошноты и согнулся пополам в сухих рвотных позывах. Ему следовало взять себя в руки. Нужно было помочь Касу. То, что пришлось увидеть Дину, травмировало его, однако то, через что вынудили пройти Кастиэлю, было несравненно хуже. Дин даже боялся представить себе, вообразить, что ангел может лить слезы — по какой бы то ни было причине, — но влага на лице Кастиэля и влажное пятно под щекой были не просто потом.

Он сглотнул и сделал глубокий вздох.

Глаза Каса были лишь слегка приоткрыты, достаточно, чтобы увидеть, насколько расширены зрачки, перекрывавшие синюю радужку. Он дышал медленно, но не потому, что был спокоен. Словно оцепенел. Если бы он взбесился, то Дин не справился бы с ним, не смог бы помочь, и Кастиэль навредил бы себе, а, возможно, и самому Дину. Или бы исчез и оказался неизвестно где в черти каком состоянии. Но заставить себя прикоснуться к Кастиэлю, особенно так интимно, пока тот все еще был скован, он тоже не мог.

— Кас? Кас, приятель, ты должен посмотреть на меня. Я помогу, ладно?

Дин постарался говорить как можно более тихо и спокойно. И почувствовал облегчение, когда Кастиэль перевел на него более осознанный взгляд. Лицо Кастиэля мало что выражало, когда он взглянул на Дина. Он медленно моргнул, фокусируясь, теперь узнавая. Дин попытался мягко и утешающе улыбнуться, но попытка с треском провалилась. Кастиэль не пошевелился, лишь дыхание немного участилось. Он снова моргнул и перевел взгляд на стену позади Дина.

Стараясь сдержать свой гнев и поток проклятий, рвавшихся из горла, Дин так стиснул зубы, что заныла челюсть. От попытки сдержаться и не взорваться в черепе заворочалась чудовищная головная боль. Но дать выход чувствам он мог и позже. Сейчас он должен был действовать.

— Кас, что я могу сделать? Что ты от меня хочешь?

Кастиэль слишком стыдился, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, но он тихо произнес едва слышным голосом.

— Дин, — сказал он в стену.

— Да, Кас, это я, — прошептал он.

Двинувшись вперед, Дин медленно положил руку на липкое плечо Кастиэля. Когда ангел даже не вздрогнул и не начал бороться, Дин облегченно выдохнул. Кастиэль моргнул, бросил взгляд на Дина, а затем снова отвел его в сторону. Кас был достаточно в себе, чтобы понять, что он в безопасности. Он понял, что все кончено. Дин глубоко вдохнул и сосредоточился на том, что нужно было сделать. Сначала он освободит Каса, а затем выведет их отсюда. Да. Это было хорошо. Он мог справиться с этим. Он мог это исправить. Все будет хорошо. Он приведет все в порядок.

Когда Кастиэль снова закрыл глаза, он оставил их закрытыми.


End file.
